thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rerez
Rerez is an internet series created by Shane Luis where he primarily reviews video games. The series was picked up by TGWTG.com in October 2014. Episodes * Galaxian Mini Arcade Review (October 3rd, 2014) * Classic & Rare Digital Cars (October 6th, 2014) * Pac-Man Mini Arcade Review (October 8th, 2014) * Frogger Mini Arcade Review (October 22nd, 2014) * The Most Obscure Console Ever (October 24th, 2014) * First Video Game Console Ever (October 29th, 2014) * Top 5 Video Game Songs You've Never Heard (November 3rd, 2014) * Meze 73 Classics Headphones Review (December 5th, 2014) * Merry Gear Solid (January 5th, 2015) * Top 5 Games You Missed in 2014 (January 7th, 2015) * Cooking 4 Gamers - Joe & Mac & Cheese (January 8th, 2015) * Power Stone Collection (PSP) (January 10th, 2015) * Top 5 NES Games (January 11th, 2015) * Huge Storage Room Game Hunting (January 16th, 2015) * Retro Duo & RetroGEN Review (January 18th, 2015) * Pokemon & Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on SNES (January 24th, 2015) * Arcade Block 2 (February 21st, 2015) * Game Dave's Urusei Yatsura: Lum no Wedding Bell Review (February 22nd, 2015) * Hauppauge HD PVR Rocket Review (February 22nd, 2015) * Arcade Block 3 (March 3rd, 2015) * Darkman (NES) (March 7th, 2015) * Sumo Gamer Review! (March 8th, 2015) * Game Boy Camera (March 9th, 2015) * XaviX Port Jackie Chan Fitness Review (April 22nd, 2015) * Nintendo Summer Media Event! (August 12th, 2015) * Smallest SNES Game Ever Made! (August 14th, 2015) * 150 Pokedex Pokemon! (August 17th, 2015) * The Worst Console Ever Made 2 (September 22nd, 2015) * Super Nintendo Rare & Obscure Counter Tester (February 18th, 2016) Positives Positives is a show where Shane looks at positive aspects in games and occasionally movies that are normally considered bad. * Back to the Future (October 10th, 2014) * Super Mario Bros. The Movie (October 20th, 2014) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (October 27th, 2014) * Bubsy 3D (PS1) (November 2nd, 2014) * Bomberman: Act Zero (July 3rd, 2015) * Hatred (August 13th, 2015) * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (August 19th, 2015) * Street Fighter: The Movie (February 16th, 2016) Negatives Negatives is a show where Shane looks at the negative aspects of games that are normally considered good. *Metal Gear Solid (May 19th, 2015) *Sonic the Hedgehog (May 20th, 2015) *Super Mario Brothers (May 22nd, 2015) Rerez Talks Rerez Talks is a show where Shane discusses a topic usually related to video games. *Why You Should Play Bad Video Games (October 13th, 2014) *Anita Sarkeesian Should Make Mirror's Edge 2 (January 6th, 2015) Before Before is a show where Shane reviews games that were predecessors to other, more popular titles. *Pokemon / Smart Ball (March 1st, 2015) After After is a show similar to Before where Shane reviews games that were follow-ups to other more popular titles. *Another World / Heart of Darkness (March 14th, 2015) Next Game Dave Next Game Dave is a show where Shane's friend Dave is challenged to play games one after the other. *Initialize (March 15th, 2015) *Final Fantasy (March 16th, 2015) *Gamer Fuel (March 17th, 2015) *Bubbles Arcade (March 18th, 2015) *The Mediator (March 19th, 2015) *Wii Sports (March 20th, 2015) *Virtual Boy (March 21st, 2015) Defining Moment Defining Moment is a show where Shane looks at the moment in a video game or game series where its tone or atmosphere was really established. *Resident Evil Revelations 2 (April 12th, 2015) Specials *Patreon Announcement (April 7th, 2015) Links * Rerez on TGWTG.com Category:Shows Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Content Category:TGWTG